17 Days
by Hylpii
Summary: When Edward meets Bella his instincts go wild and he kills her the next day in her room. How will Edward deal to taking a human life and causing the death of Esme? How can Carlisle help? Slash. Text is centered because of OCD
1. Kindof Prologue

17 Days.

Everything can happen in so little time.

17 Days can be everything.

Even to a vampire, where time is nothing.

-Prologue-

I stood on the ledge of a stone building, the building was ancient and the stone was raw from years of abuse from the weather. My body pressed back against the wall, the fear of falling did not exist. I could easily survive a two story fall. My golden eyes glanced up at the dark sky, them back to the ledge. I quickly stepped to the side once, then twice, and finally a third time. My foot hit the ledge of the balcony.

I stepped over the ledge and twisted my body to land silently on the balcony floor, crouching. The scent of another vampire hung in the air like a beacon calling for my attention. I stood up straight, golden brown eyes scaling the side of the building. I slowly made my way to the door of the balcony; hand grasping the smooth metal doorknob.

It twisted under my hand, causing my hand to pull away as the door swung open.

"Edward…" I heard myself whisper.

He looked up at me from under his hair, his red eyes burning. He didn't smile, he didn't frown. He just stood in front of me, expression empty and dull. He wasn't wearing a shirt, pants dirty and worn out.

"Carlisle."

My hand dropped to my side, my brain rushing to try and piece this boy to the one I had known once before, but my mind just could not connect this. It was too much; it made ME want to vomit.

"Edward, son, please come home," I said quietly, unable to look at him. It hurt too much. I wanted to cry for him, I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't make it better, I never could.

Even if this was my fault.

His red eyes shot from me to the mood, the reflection in his eyes burning brightly. I could see every detail of the full mood in those frightening crimson circles. He was silent, weight shifting to his other side; a habit we all picked up for blending. His eyes darted back to me, catching my eye which made me wince.

His eyes were so empty.

"Bite me, Carlisle."


	2. Day 7 Part 1

Day 7 Part 1

"Bite me, Carlisle."

I stood there, motionless, staring at Edward, his empty red eyes staring back at me. I stepped foreward and he stepped back into the empty apartment livingroom.

"Edward... I can't go back without you... I need you."

"Carlisle. Dont pretend you do not hate me. I killed her."

I tilted my head quietly as I remembered my love, Esme, being ripped apart by to

protect Edward. My unbeating heart ripped apart in my chest. I was in hell and Edward was feeling nothing but regret. A part of me did want Edward to hurt. But my love for the boy was much stronger. I would do anything to make him happy once more.

"No," I shook my head "she wouldn't want it like this, Edward. She died so you can continue living."

"This is living? Carlisle, I hurt my family, killed Esme. Killed Bella."

I stepped foreward again, pushing Edward back once more. I then moved even quicker and caught

the faster vampire in a tight hold. I held down Edward's arms as the weaker vampire struggled to escape. Did he not know I was going to do that? Then again... I didn't even notice I did it until he was in my arms.

I held him until Edward stopped struggling and just leaned his forehead against my chest. I pulled my hand up, still holding him tightly as I pushed his hair out of his eyes. I ran my fingers through his unkempt hair. I felt him hesitate then wrap his arms around my waist. I felt that if he could he would be crying at the moment. I didn't need a special ability to feel that. I knew my Edward. I continued to comb through his hair, letting him stay in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle..." I heard his whisper against my chest; my grip on him loosening.

"I know, Edward" I rested my chin on his head. I haven't seen him like this before. He was so open. So vulnerable. It was ripping me apart to see him like this. I let go of him and he looked up at me, obviously listening in on my thoughts. I quietly leaned down and did something I promised I would never do. I pressed my lips against Edward's.

I kissed Edward.

I had thought about things such as this before. Ever since the first years we spent together alone, I knew of my feelings for Edward. But they were wrong. Very wrong. He was only 17. I kept my thoughts on other things to throw him off, apparently I was doing a good job because he said nothing.

He pressed up into my lips to my surprise. I was taking advantage of Edward. That is all I could think of. My morals screamed at me to stop. But I couldn't. My self control was gone, lately I was so overwhelmed with the empty feeling of being alone. I needed something. I was almost desperate. And I was ashamed of that.

"You aren't taking advantage of anything, Carlisle" he whispered against my lips softly.

I opened my mouth to argue but he just took advantage of the moment and slid his tongue into my mouth. That really surprised me. But I allowed it, stroking his hair softly. I wanted to make him happy, and if that is what he needed then that was fine by me, I suppose.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and I watched him silently, unmoving. In a state of utter confusion. What had I just done?

"Carlisle... Why do you want me to come back?" Edward asked, red eyes staring into mine. I saw a dim glow of hope in his eyes. As if I were handing him his last chance to redeem himself.

"Why...?" I frowned in thought. I never knew he would ask so I didn't know, really. I dwelled upon the subject for a moment. I knew he knew what I was thinking and he held back a smile, waiting for me to say it. I sighed heavily but smiled, leaning in and kissing his forehead "because I love you, Edward. And I need you... Especially now..."

"Love me, huh?" Edward quietly mused with a crooked grin.

"Of course, Edward. You are my son and I will always love you."

Apparently that was not the answer he wanted and he just nodded dejectedly. What had I said that was wrong? Was that inappropriate? It was actually quite the understatement. My feelings for Edward were much greater than that of just a father son relationship but I doubt that was what he wanted. I said nothing, just reached forward and put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. I knew he wasn't alright, and won't be for awhile. But I was being hopeful, maybe too hopeful.

"Can we stay here for a day, though?" Edward asked, his voice low and empty. Without so much as thinking about it I nodded slowly.

"If you want, Edward."

"Not even that. It's sunny out... The down side of Florida."

"There are upsides to thick swamps and Disney?"

And for the first time in days I heard his angelic laugh. No matter how hollow it was... It was a start. I smiled happily.

"Carlisle... Can you kiss me again?"

My brain stumbled over all the thoughts I was occupying myself with. Did he really ask that? I stared at him, he looked up at me. He looked so hurt.. So broken. My hand slid up his neck and came to rest on his cheek. I smiled, figuring it must have been some new comfort thing. I leaned in and kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms around my neck which I didn't expect but didn't argue.

This was wrong.

I invaded his mouth with my tongue, his welcoming mine quickly. I ran my hand through his hair again, tilting my head and pressing against his warm body. Maybe this was because I was lonely... But I had no control over my actions. Only my thoughts, and I was closely controlling everything in my mind. He pulled me back, pressing himself against the wall. I quickly pulled away.

"Edward... No... I can't..."

((Part two will have more hottness -grin- Trust me, I'm not going to cut out that stuff. Just like to leave cliffhangers 3 If you don't want to read stuff like that... Skip part two? But trust me. You won't want to.))


	3. Day 7 Part 2

Day7

Part 2

_Edward_

I stared up at Carlisle silently. The pain I felt far surpassed anything I have ever felt before. Never before have I yearned for such comfort. But I needed him to know how strongly I felt for him to fully understand how sorry I really was. I would happily accept a thousand deaths to make him happy again. To fix my sins.

I never could make up for all that I have done to him.

"Carlisle..." I wanted to pull him back. But not if that would make him happy.

[Edward... I want to just-]

Carlisle then covered his thoughts as quickly as I caught them.

"Want to... Just?" I stared into his eyes. His eyes reflected the humanity I had left behind in Forkes. I felt the hole in my chest grow. How was that possible? I had no beating heart. No blood flow. No soul. I felt so empty.

He put his hand on my cheek again, thumb stroking the skin of my cheek. His touch was warm and soft and it made me feel better. He was plugging the hole when he touched me. I smiled unsurely, putting my hand over his. This reminded me of a book I read once.

Carlisle smiled back and leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine again, pushing my lips open and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I slid my tongue against his, wrapping my arms around him again. This time he pressed his body against mine, wrapping his own arms around my waist.

[I will do anything to make you happy.]

My tongue paused it's dance with his. Make me happy? How far was Carlisle willing to go for my happiness? Kissing me, his 'son', was pretty far for my happiness. I pulled away slowly, staring into his eyes. I know Carlisle cared but... This was a bit much. Unless he...

"Edward... Are you okay?" he stroked my hair softly. His touch making me feel so alive...

"I'm more okay than I should be... After what I did I don't deserve okay."

"You do, Edward. It wasn't your fault." Carlisle smiled kindly, leaning in and kissing my forehead again.

"It was..."

"Edward... Drop it."

"Carlisle... I like when you touch me," I let slip. Why did I say that? What happened to my self control? Did Isabella Swan take it with her? Yeah... That was probably it.

Carlisle gave me a curious look, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you?"

"It makes me feel... Alive," I couldn't help but smile "could you..."

Before I could finish he had kissed my again, his hands sliding to my hips. I received a few images from his head, his way of warning me of his plans, I suppose. The images were quite sexual, and they did cause quite the warm feeling. Maybe he had the right idea. Was I attracted to Carlisle? Was he attracted to me? Or did he just need someone new to accept his sexual desires? If there were many. Carlisle has always been quite innocent in his mind, except the moments he and Esme were either participating in or planning intercourse too close to me. Those were days I just left to go hunt or something until they were done. For some reason it always bothered me more than Emmett and Rosalie. Maybe I was attracted to Carlisle a little and was just jealous.

Who knew.

I nodded in agreement as he slid his hands up my chest, quickly speeding through the buttons of my shirt. Lips still connected. He pushed my shirt over my shoulders and off of me. I felt it drop on the floor at my feet. He pulled his lips away and softly kissed my neck, causing me to shiver slightly in delight.

Esme.

A new wave of guilt rolled through my body. She dies because of me and all I could think about was doing this with her husband? Who was I to do that? I bit my lip in concern. Was this hurting Carlisle at all? Or did he need this too? I think he did... Based on thoughts. But I didn't get anything straightforward so I couldn't be too sure. So I just decided to keep listening to his thoughts and let him do as he wishes. And if I heard or saw something that seemed off I would stop him.

He kissed my shoulder and down my chest. I felt the guilt slowly leave my body, replaced by some need for his touch. I was mentally obsessing over his every touch. He kissed down my stomach and stopped below my bellybutton. He was so warm and so soft it was hard to keep track of his thoughts. He unbuttoned my pants slowly, unzipping them and starting to slide them down. The sensation of my pants sliding against my erection was quite overwhelming. But not nearly as overwhelming as what he did next.

I bit my lip once more are his soft warm tongue licked up my length slowly. I gasped quietly while listening in on his teasing thoughts. He was having fun doing this. That struck me as odd but I gladly accepted it. He wrapped his lips around the tip of my sensitive organ, tongue swirling around the tip. It felt so good it was almost unbearable. His hands held on to my hips as he pushed his mouth down; the tip of me poking at the back of his throat. I moaned softly, back arching against the wall.

This was quite new to me. Especially as how I was quite the old virgin. Oral sex from Carlisle was not on my list of things to expect for the future. I wish I'd have known. I would have tried for it before I could use it as a crutch to support my depression. His mouth pulled away, causing me to whimper defenselessly. He pushed his mouth back down; pushing me in to the back of his throat again. He sucked sharply, causing me to moan again. The soft tissue of his throat was driving my body crazy.

"Carl-Calisle... I'm going to cu-" I moaned. It felt too good to manage speech.

[Do it. I want to taste you, Edward.]

His thoughts sounded sweet and sincere, it was actually quite amusing. The thoughts that I got from him when he was with Esme were quite similar. It was flattering and it made me smile. He sucked again and it drove me to the edge of ecstasy. Then with once last suck I fell over the edge and was drowning in ecstasy. The force of my orgasm was enough to make me shake almost violently. He pulled his mouth back slowly, swallowing. He pat my hip with a smile, looking up.

"Feel any better?"

"Carlisle... I feel... Fantastic," I whispered. He chuckled softly and stood up, nuzzling my shoulder softly and affectionately.

"Me too, Edward," he smiled, kissing my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck. He leaned his head against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist once more. I loved when he held me like this.

But the pain and guilt of what I did would never leave me. I still felt the ache in my chest. But he made in manageable.

I wonder if I helped him too. But all I was getting out of his head was guarded snippets of what he was thinking. And it was pretty much impossible to understand. But that was okay. I didn't need to know what he was thinking. I was sure he was a little happier. But I still saw the pain in his eyes whenever I looked, and I still heard his quiet mourning. He would never fully get over the death of Esme. But maybe I could help him accept it. But I think I would have to accept it first.

I don't think I am ready for that. It would take awhile.

((Poor Edward D: Poor Carlisle! Part two done! Yay! Up next, day 8! Then after that FLASHBACK. To day Two! Hope it's okay!))


	4. Day 8 Part 1

_Day 8_

_Part 1_

_Carlisle_

I watched him carefully. We had a long flight and he was uncomfortable around the human populace. We boarded the plane and as soon as we sat down people began boarding. I watched him tense up in his seat, fingers gripping the armrests tightly. I smiled softly and brushed my hand against his. He turned and looked at me, his deep red eyes showing how this was stripping him of his humanity. After he fed from Bella he had been on a human based diet. But this was easier than running around the world.

"Edward, it's okay. You'll be fine," I whispered, putting my hand on top of his hand, lacing my fingers in his. He smiled with a little more confidence, my thumb stroking the side of his hand.

"I hope," he said quietly.

I was certain of his ability to do this, I knew Edward was stronger than the monster inside of him. He was overall a very good boy. As more people entered the small are I felt his hand twist under mine and grip my hand tightly. Honestly, we were closer than we have ever been. But I still didn't understand exactly what was going on. I mean, I loved Esme. I have always loved Esme and I will all always love her even in her death. But here I was, trying to move on with life. I felt extremely guilty and depressed.

Edward turned to me again, having been watching the people with little interest.

"She would have wanted you to be happy, Carlisle... She wouldn't want you to mope around for the rest of eternity," he whispered, smiling reassuringly.

He was right. Esme would have never wanted that. But how was I supposed to just get over her? Was doing what I did to Edward right? I mean, I didn't regret it at all. But should I? I leaned back in the seat of the plane, head leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"You aren't going to get over her. I know I will never get over her death. All we can do is learn to live with it," Edward looked forward again, shifting uncomfortably "I'm always here for you..."

"I know, Edward," I smiled, squeezing his hand "and I am here for you."

"You are being very mentally open today, Carlisle," Edward flashed a dazzling crooked smile. I loved that smile.

"Well... I figured I have nothing to hide from you anymore."

"You are still hiding things, but that's okay. It is rude for me to be listening in anyways."

"Like you have a choice," I chuckled softly "you are quite the gifted child, Edward."

"Jealous, Carlisle?" he joked, clenching his jaw tightly. His behavior right now was quite the flashback of Jasper.

"Sometimes," I said honestly "I would like to know what is in your head, sometimes."

"I am pretty open with you, Carlisle," Edward turned and nuzzling my shoulder affectionately. The gesture was, within itself, quite adorable.

"I like to think so," I chuckled.

"Carlisle... This is tempting fate... Did we have to take a plane?" he frowned again, watching everybody again.

"I trust you will be fine. And it a great way to get readjusted. When we get home I'll reward you however you wish for good behavior," I tried to be encouraging. Obviously it worked because he smiled and nodded. The plane started to lift off and he gripped my hand tighter.

"Try sleeping," I suggested. Of course I meant pretending to sleep. But sometimes it made being around humans somewhat easier. He nodded and shifted in his seat and leaned his head against my shoulder and closed his eyes. I leaned my head back again, staring at the ceiling once more.

Esme would never believe this. Or would she?

I would never know. I looked over at Edward, his eyebrow twitched and his hand tightened around mine. I smiled; he truly looked perfect sitting there curled up like that. I lifted my free hand and pushed his hair back, out of his eyes and he smiled.

"Perfect, huh?" He said, too low and fast for human ears.

"Very perfect," I chuckled lowly "as perfect as you were when you were when I first met you."

Edward nuzzled my shoulder softly. Trying not to breathe in too much.

After that, the flight went smoothly. He managed to feign sleep the whole time while I watched him carefully. We stepped out of the airport and we walked through to the parking lot. The clouds hung thickly in the sky rather conveniently. Lucky for us the weather update on my phone wasn't wrong for the day because is was around seven in the morning. He didn't drop my hand as we weaved through people, his hand tightening as some people walked too close.

"Edward, it's okay," I smiled.

I was smiling. But the pain in my chest was still there. I stopped in front of my car and released his hand. He quickly got into the passenger seat and I got into the driver side. I sat down and closed the door and looked over at him. He smiled at me and smiled, leaning back. I turned back and began driving our way out of the airport.

"Hey Carlisle... Where do you live, anyways?"

I looked at him, and he looked back at me with questioning darkening red eyes. I looked back at the road, fingers tapped absently on the steering wheel.

"I live in the woods in a rather small house... That okay with you, Edward?"

"Perfect," he nodded, looking off to the side and out the window.

It didn't take too long to get away from the public and into and area of nothing but trees. I saw his body relax almost instantly relax as soon as the scent of human wasn't as thick. The venom in my own mouth receded into my throat. I pulled up in front of the new Cullen household.

It only had a basement and a base floor. It was white and there were few windows, unlike our previous home. I gripped the steering wheel again. Windows made me think of our old home. And our old home made me think of her. I felt myself start shaking slightly. But why? Why was I shaking?

"Carlisle..." I felt his hand touch my wrist. I stared at the house without moving. I missed her smile. I missed her gentle touch. I missed her so much.

"Carlisle... It's okay..." Edward whispered softly in my ear. I looked over at him. He had leaned in closer. His face was near mine and his hand was gripping my wrist loosely. The pain in his eyes reflected the pain I felt inside.

I leaned in and kissed him.

He put his hands on both sides of my face, tilting his head to kiss back. I felt a wave of comfort flow through my body. I smiled as I pulled away slowly, my hand sliding through his hair.

"That is becoming a habit," I said quietly, with a smile.

"That is quite alright with me, really."

(Yes. Another 2 part chapter. I like two split chapters up when they have sex in them. Well. Part two will. So, those who choose to not read it, skip part Two. Though you are missing out on some plot things and... Sex is just FUN))


	5. Day 8 Part 2

_Day 8_

_Part 2_

_Carlisle_

I slid the key through the lock and twisted the door open. I could hear him breathing behind me. He shifted out of habit as I opened the door. The white door opened up into a large living room. The walls were white and there were black curtains over the windows. A white couch sat on the white carpet; a white painted wooden stand for a large television.

"It is quite white, Carlisle," Edward said, stepping next to me. He looked over at me with a smile on his lips.

"White is very pleasant and open" I commented, smiling in a very small manner. The thoughts of Esme still haunted my thoughts. He knew it, and I was sure of that when he reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. I pulled my hand up to rest on his hand.

"Anything I can to to help?" he asked, tilting his head. Looking terribly adorable. But still reflecting my pain. I wanted to make him happy... That would make me happy. Wouldn't it? I opened my arms and he moved into them, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped may arms around his shoulders and squeezed lightly. I rested my head against the side of his as my thumb stroked his shoulder. His gray shirt soft under my touch.

"Can I... Please touch you again?" I wanted to do so much more. And that was what my thoughts were on. I didn't mean to keep it open last time, nor did I want to this time. But he caught it again and nodded just like he did last time.

"Do everything you want to do, Carlisle," Edward smiled "anything to make you happy."

To make me happy? Why was he so concerned about my happiness? I caused all of this. It was all my fault. And he wanted to make me happy? I just smiled and nodded with a quiet "thank you".

"Anytime, Carlisle," he smiled "and it wasn't your fault."

This seemed so familiar... Somehow we had flipped from me comforting him to him comforting me... How did that happen? I saw that the pain in his eyes started to subside and I could smell his excitement.

I pushed my hands down his waist, then up his shirt. He moved his arms and raised them to let me remove his shirt. I tossed it to the side carelessly, noticing it landed on the couch. He stood against me in his perfection. Every part of his was utterly beautiful. Even before he was a vampire.

"You are quite flattering, Carlisle," Edward smiled, kissing my jaw "but you are the perfect one. I am far from."

"Edward... You are perfect..." I whispered, my hands sliding around to the small of his back. Tracing circles with my left index finger on his back.

"To you... But that's okay..." he nuzzled my neck.

I pulled his body close against mine before pushing him down lightly into the couch. He tilted his head and laid back. I figured he knew what I had in my mind. I smiled and crawled over him. Staying above him on all fours. He looked up at me with the most glorious smile. It carved well into his features.

"You too, Carlisle."

"What?" I tilted my head, not comprehending what he was getting at. He pushed his hand against my chest lightly before sliding it down and slipped it under my sweater. I got his point and moved with him to remove it. Then, in human-like speed, he unbuttoned the shirt underneath. He was teasingly slow but it was easy to remain patient. He pulled it off and let it fall to the floor. He leaned up and kissed my collarbone softly and it drew out another smile. He moved back down and smiled back at me.

I pressed my body down against his, kissing him softly. His tongue sliding against my lip. I granted him access and pushed my tongue against his. My hands wandered down and began unbuttoning his pants. I did it slowly. And he whimpered a little, hips pushing up into my hands desperately. It was delicious how excited he was. But I would never admit that. I even kept my thoughts guarded until I thought of something else. I got back on my knees and he followed my thoughts and he slid up slightly.

I leaned down and kissed his stomach. He propped his upper half up on his elbows, watching me. I grabbed the waistband of his pants and slid them down slowly.

"Carlisle..."

"Sorry, just find it more fun going slow," I looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back. I loved that smile so much.

So did Esme.

"She liked my smile?" Edward asked, his smile softening.

"You were her baby. She loved everything about you."

So did I. I always have. Ever since I met him through his dying mother.

"That was awfully sweet of her... Sweet of you."

I smiled again. He was making the death of Esme much easier for me. Especially since he was actually talking to me about it. I leaned down in and kissed him again.

May hand wandered down again and began stroking his length. He gasped into my mouth, his hips pushing up. I pulled my mouth away and softly kissed his chest. I moved down again, and leaned down. I licked the head of his member then wrapped my mouth around him, sucking softly. I swirled my tongue around the tip and he moaned. That noise was so glorious coming from his perfect mouth.

But I had other plans this time.

I pushed my mouth down, pushing him to the back of my throat. He liked it that. He moaned softly. I pulled my mouth away. And he bit his lip. He knew what I had planned. I knew he did. I put two fingers in my mouth, coating them with venom as best I could. He bit his lip. I smiled at him as best as I could as I removed my fingers.

"Carlisle... Just do it," he nodded with a smile. I nodded back as I motioned for him to spread his legs. He did and I moved my hand down. I pushed the two fingers of my right hand into his anal passage. He arched his back slightly, hips pulled away from my fingers but then he pushed them back down once he noticed. He watched me the whole time. I slid my fingers out then pushed them back in. My eyes concentrating on his body language. Watching for a sign no stop. It was certainly warm inside of him, that was for sure.

"Carlisle... Please... Just... Go."

I tilted my head. I felt a burning desire within me, I needed to do this. Badly. I started to undo my pants quickly, sliding my belt out and dropping it wherever it may fall. I pulled off his shoes and socks, then pulled his pants off the rest of the way. Dropping them with my belt. He chuckled softly.

"You too, Carlisle."

"Everything?"

He nodded. I suddenly felt impatient but up Turned and untied my shoes and pushed them off along with my socks. I pushed my pants off the rest of the way. Our clothes now in a pile. A mix of black, gray, white, and blues.

"Satisfied?" I smiled, leaning back over him. I pressed my body against his again and he leaned up, kissing me.

"Very," he nodded, his hand stroking my cheek softly "now...Go. I know you want to."

"But do you?" I asked. He seemed to think about it for a moment which concerned me. He then flashed my a joking grin and nodded.

"I do."

I slid my hands under his thighs and pushed them up slightly. He bit his lip. I pushed the head of my member against his entrance. That was enough to make me shiver. My insides were on fire. I gasped a little. I slowly pushed myself inside. We moaned in unison..

"Carlisle..." he moaned, hips pushing down, impaling himself further. I rocked my hips slowly, the warmth and pressure of being inside of him was... Amazing. Even sex with Esme wasn't always this pleasurable. Did that make me a bad person? Guilt was back in my head.

"Carlisle, you are not a bad person... It's okay..."

For some reason... When he said that... I believed him. I continued my movements, thrusting him deeper and slightly faster. My hand stroked his shaft again, he moaned as he moved his hips with mine. I wrapped my fingers around him and pumped his erection slowly.

I felt the pleasure start to built up. Noticed his back arch, sweet sounds of ecstasy escape him mouth. We were both about there.

I was there first. But as soon as the first jet of my seed hit the walls of his insides he followed right after. And on his own stomach. After I was pulled out of my own orgasm I pulled out slowly. I leaned down and licked him clean. He smiled warmly at me. I smiled back. I moved down against his, kissing him chastely.

I moved to lay next to him and he moved on his side to allow it. I moved on my side, facing him.

"I think we can get through this, Carlisle."

That was an odd thing to say. Quite random, too. But... It made me want to cry. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, staring in front of me emptily. He turned on his back, wrapping his left arm around me. I closed my eyes and nuzzled his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Mind if I turn on the television?" Edward asked softly.

"No... Go ahead. Remote is on top of the couch."

He leaned over me and grabbed the remote on top of the couch. He tapped the power button. The news was automatically on. Nothing else was interesting to me.

'There have been several reports of this specific animal attack in the areas between Washington and Michigan. The odd thing about these animal attacks is that the victim has these puncture wounds and are completely drained of blood. The most confusing part is that the only thing that the teeth marks can only be identified as human. But the bite has enough force behind it to crush a bone.'

Both of us froze and stared at the television. That caught our interest. Obviously a vampire.

'The first report of this animal attack was a girl in Forkes Washington. This girl was Isabella Swan, daughter of a Forkes police officer. The mysterious thing about this girls death is she was found in her room and disappeared in the morgue. Forces are unable to track where the corpse was taken. If you have any information on this case please call this number.'

"... Carlisle..."

((Ha. Aren't I mean? Well. Yeah. Oh. By the way. None of these characters are mine, nor is Twilight. But this is my plot. Fun, huh?))


	6. Day 7 Extra

_Day 7 extra_

_Bella_

I didn't understand anything anymore. I didn't know him that much. Just a name. Why did he do that? I leaned back against a tree. Where was I? I had been running for awhile. After taking a life I tried to get as far away as I could. The guilt was enough to cry. But for some reason I couldn't. I suppose Vampires couldn't do that either. If that was even what I was.

Bitter hatred consumed my body. I hated him for what he did to me. He did this to me then left without even explaining what he did.

I wanted him to suffer like I was. I lost everything with this curse. I could never see any of my friends and family again without risking their lives. And Jacob... Jacob helped me escape... But just barely.

And now he was probably after me, too.

The scent in the air was sweet and very pleasurable. I wonder what it was.

"James... Is that the girl from the newspaper?"

I froze.

There was somebody there. But it didn't see human...

The voice was female. And obviously with someone.

"She is just a newborn. Nothing worth paying attention to."

That was male.

"I don't know... Maybe she is just looking for some friends."

A different male.

There were three so far.

"Who is there?" I looked around.

That's when I saw the fire in the trees.

((Wait. Bella? Yes. Bella.))


	7. Day 2 Part 1

_Day Two_

_Flashback_

_Part one._

_Edward_

It was dark. About midnight. That didn't matter to me. Time didn't exist. To her time was everything. I didn't know much about her. I couldn't hear her thoughts, and I couldn't stay away from her. And her scent was beyond tempting.

I stood at her window, eyes locked on her sleeping figure.

I could hear her pulse.

Her scent was thick in the air.

I wasn't breathing.

I couldn't stand it.

I had planned this many times in my mind. I held back in Biology class.

And now I was going to hold back again. I silently moved into her room, keeping the window open to let some of the fresh air in and some of her scent out. It didn't make it any easier when I started breathing again. I stared at her, trying to get something from her head.

Still nothing.

Why couldn't I hear anything?

I felt the venom in my mouth.

I stopped breathing again. What was the harm of killing her now? Nobody would know it was me... Except my family. I remembered the conversation I had with Carlisle.

I couldn't do it. It wouldn't do it.

I wouldn't ruin all that he has built for us.

I turned back towards the window to leave when I heard her shift in her bed. I turned quickly to look at her. She was still asleep. I sighed and inhaled sharply out of habit. That was a mistake. Her scent burned in my nose and stripped me of my humanity. I was the monster. The animal once again.

Ready to take this girls life.

I would kill her, and leave.

I forgot everything at that moment. I didn't want to hear her thoughts. I forgot the wolves existed. It was just me and her. And she was full of what I wanted the most.

I listened for what Charlie was doing. He was sleeping. Good. I stepped forward to the left side of the bed. There she was, her body curled slightly, her head turned in the opposite direction of her legs. Her hair was around her, a rather ordinary looking person.

I leaned down, finding the arm closest to me with my eyes. Suddenly I could hear Alice's thoughts.

[Edward! Don't do it!]

She was still pretty far away. I had time.

I didn't feel anything as I moved to kneel down. I grabbed her wrist as softly as I could. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up from the cold sensation of my hand. Her skin was so warm. But that thought barely crossed my mind. I could feel her pulse.

[Edward.]

I paused. Carlisle's voice was most certainly in my head.

[Edward, don't do this.]

I had to... I stared at her wrist.

[Edward, honey, please don't do this to yourself.]

Esme.

I shook my head. Willing the voices away. Was I really willing to hurt my family to give into the monster? Was it worth it?

Before I could even figure out what I wanted mentally, my body drew my lips forward. I sank my teeth into her wrist.

As soon as the blood started flowing I could here all of their thoughts more clearly. Alice was mentally giving up hope. Esme was wondering how this was going to harm me.

And Carlisle...

His thoughts made my body quake with emotion.

He was thinking about protecting me... And us... From the wolves.

The blood that was draining into my mouth pushed out the voices. I heard her. I heard her screaming.

As soon as the screaming faded, so did her pulse.

Her pulse stopped.

I let go. I head Charlie getting up and tearing up the stairs.

"Bells!" I heard him yell.

I felt Carlisle's arms close around my waist. He pulled me up to my feet.

"Edward... We have to get out of here." I heard him whisper.

He was worried.

I nodded emptily.

What had I done?

I just ruined everything.

I felt my body rip apart in pain.

I felt like I was pulled into the shadows and nothing else existed. I felt myself land on the ground. Was I moving on my own? I saw the moon. Slowly everything started to clear out from the shadows. That never happened before... I was now in the forest. Around me I saw Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie standing around me. Where was Carlisle?

"Edward... Are you okay?" Esme asked softly.

I didn't reply. I just looked down.

"Rosalie and Emmett; go home and make sure everything important is packed. Alice and Jasper, go make sure Carlisle is okay," Esme said, sounding panicked.

Carlisle... Was in danger? I looked up quickly as they all separated.

"Edward, lets go."

((I know there wasn't as much detail but it supposed to be showing how out if it Edward really is. At this moment he is so empty inside that everything else around him is starting to seem as empty as he is.))


	8. I'm sorry

I'm sorry...

I haven't been around a computer to update.

I will continue.

I plan on it!

Little depressed though...

Somebody yell at me all coach-like and make me post again!

-Hylpii-


	9. Apology

This is Hylpii.

I am back :)

I am currently writing up a new chapter for all of you, my pretty people. It shall be posted VERY soon.

Thank you all for your support and I am glad that you like my story. I hope for your reviews and such, lovelies! Now, back to writing! ^^


	10. Day 9 part 1

Day ?

Everything is dark. I don't know where I am. I feel a sharp pain coursing through my body but I am unable to move. My eyes are closed and I can't seem to open them. I can't look to the light to save me from this darkness.

I feel so empty.

Suddenly, just like that, it is over.

I open my eyes.

I hear people speaking in the distance, rather well in fact.

"Poor girl, died before she was ever 18" I heard a woman mumble.

"She just... She had just moved in with me" I heard Charlie. But... He sounded different. I could even here the convulsing sobs coming from my mother. Whom also sounded different somehow. I closed my eyes again as I heard their footsteps leading away. I sat up, much more quick than I had anticipated. I squint my eyes. You know how when you wake up and your eyes can't focus? I had the opposite of that. My eyes were focusing on every little thing. Even the dust dancing in the air. I stood up to what I also planned on doing slowly but was much faster than intended.

When I stood up something like a white sheep fell off of he. I frowned down at my bloody clothes. What was all this blood for? And suddenly I remembered. He... Bit me?

Suddenly my senses were overtaken by the most alluring scent. I felt myself move towards the scent as I sidestepped around dead bodies. I then stopped. Dead bodies? I looked around and saw the silver walls lined with large cooling drawers. I suddenly understood. I was in the morgue. They were talking about me. I had... Died. But why was I not really dead? I looked down at myself. I noticed that is was quite a bit more pale. I scowled slightly as I looked at a sink. What I saw made me want to scream.

Staring back at me was not Isabella Swan.

She was certainly more perfect, though her lips were still a lot like mine. Just more sculpted. My eyes were a deep red.

I continued to stare unblinkingly, which I noticed. Yet my eyes didn't burn. The scent again caught my attention and with an irritated grumble I began on my way through the twin doors. I saw no food, I saw no beverage. What I saw was just a woman, walking past, heading for the restroom. She held a handkerchief under her nose, the white fabric drenched in blood.

I couldn't stop myself from stepping closer to her.

Day 9 Part 1

Edward

I ran as quickly as I could through the forest, leading Carlisle behind me. I was not sure where we were, or if we were close... But I listened in on his thoughts. He knew where we were. And he was trying to get me to slow down. I didn't want to face him right now...

I weaved through trees before slowing down and stopping. He caught up with me soon.

"Edward..." he started.

"Carlisle, we have to keep going... We have to help her," I interrupted him.

He nodded, in total agreement.

"Yes, I do know that, but we must not separate. We do not know what faces us when we do find her," Carlisle explained. I looked down. He was right.

"I deserve whatever she has in store for me," I whispered. His thoughts instantly reflecting his deep concern and hurt. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"Edward, I will not lose another loved one," he said, his thumb stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He pulled me closer, wrapping his other arm around my shoulders. He leaned his chin against my head.

"Very well, Carlisle..."

/Edward? Edward, are you there?/

I felt myself quickly jerk away. I turned around quickly. Alice?

I suddenly began running. Carlisle left behind with his confusion. But he ran after me after a second or two.

/You'll find us./

I stopped in a clearing. Alone, standing in the sunlight, glistening was Alice and her faithful mate Jasper. I couldn't believe it. I looked between the two of them, their thoughts flooding into my head. They were worried that they saw my darkening red eyes. Theirs keeping their flawless golden color...

"Edward, Carlisle... It is nice to see you both again," Jasper nodded. Alice was beaming happily.

"I told you we would find them!" she said triumphantly, as if this was a bet that they had going and she had just one a lot of money or something. Carlisle was behind me now. I could tell he was smiling too.

But I was not as happy. I was pleased that they were well... But I would rather they stay away... Same with Carlisle. But as in seems I would not shake Carlisle... But they didn't seem to be easily shaken, too.


End file.
